


The Grift of A Lifetime

by sanchothevirgo



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Funny, M/M, Multi, maybe angst at some point, this is fake dating but in the other direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanchothevirgo/pseuds/sanchothevirgo
Summary: Evan Buckley and Lucy Chen are in love. Not with each other, don't be ridiculous. They are in love, but the men they are in love with don't seem to realize how in love with them they are.In a last ditch effort to show Eddie and Tim that they belong together, Buck and Lucy pretend to be in a relationship, to make them jealous.There are about four other people in on this grift, who have all been sworn to secrecy.
Relationships: Angela Lopez/Wesley Evers, Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 97





	The Grift of A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> LAPD vs. LAFD  
> Fuck it up, Station 118!  
> (I'm not biased, I swear)

“Sorry, what is this?” Eddie Diaz found himself asking, as his coworkers got extremely worked up, their shift coming to an end.  
“What is th--” Howie “Chimney” Han cut himself off, “I can’t even look at you. Someone else, please--”

“It's the annual baseball game, Eddie!” Evan Buckley said, trying to stifle a laugh, as Chim refused to look at the newest member of the fire department’s A-Shift, “LAPD versus LAFD!”  
“We never lose,” Henrietta Wilson said, her big grin matching Buck’s, “We crush them every year, and this year will be no different. Bring your male muscles, we’re gonna need them.”  
“Ooh ho!” Chim shouted, as the fire captain walked into the room, “Hope you don’t mind us destroying your wife today, Cap!”  
“Mind? I am going to relish in our victory!” Captain Bobby Nash shouted, exchanging numerous high-fives with his team.  
“Hell yea!” Buck shouted, “Look, Eddie, call Carla. Have her bring Christopher by so he can watch as his father destroys every cop in the greater Los Angeles area,”  
‘I… don’t like this energy you guys are putting out today,” Eddie said, his face scrunching up.  
“The energy of we are going to kill the cops!?” Hen shouted, before stopping herself, “Nope. I heard it as soon as I said it. We’re not going to kill the cops-- we might, a little bit, kill the cops.”  
Eddie shook his head, “I’m really scared of you guys today.”  
“I’m too amped up to drive,” Buck said, unable to control his bouncing, “I’m ready to crush the LAPD with my bare hands!”  
“Hell yes!” Chim shouted, giving Buck the most triumphant high-five.

\---

While the LAFD was busy getting pumped up for the upcoming baseball game, so was the Los Angeles Police Department. 

“I’m sorry,” Officer John Nolan said, looking a little confused, “We’re all first responders, shouldn’t we be friendly towards each other?”  
“... Ignore him,” Officer Nyla Harper said, glaring at her rookie, “It’s his first game.”  
“I used to attend these games all the time, growing up,” Officer Jackson West said, a little smile on his face, “I can’t wait to watch those firemen eat their words.”  
“Meanwhile, I can’t wait to watch those firemen,” Officer Lucy Chen said.  
“Boot!” Officer Chen’s training officer gave her a stern look, “Sleeping with the enemy? Really?”  
“... Only if he’s cute,” She said.  
“Ohhh, they’re cute,” Officer Angela Lopez said, before letting out a sigh, “If only I wasn’t a happily spoken for woman.”  
“I’ll hit on them enough for both of us,” Lucy promised.  
“One of them is married,” A voice said, and in walked Sergeant Athena Grant, “I’ll hit on him enough for all of us. But I also will destroy him.”  
‘“Aah! Sergeant Grant in the house!” Officer Harper said, with a huge grin, “... But we will kill your husband. Hide his body where no one will find it.”  
“Don’t-- Don’t even joke about that,” Bradford sighed.  
“... Who said I was joking?”  
“We haven’t won a game against the LAFD since Jackson was in diapers,” Nolan said, “What’s gonna make this year any different?”  
“... Seriously, who is this guy?” Harper asked, pinching the bridge of her nose, her rookie was the worst person to be on a baseball field with. 

\---

“Carla, Michael!” Maddie greeted, as she climbed up onto the stands where Carla Price and Michael Grant were with Christopher Diaz, and May and Harry Grant. “Did I beat Karen here?”  
“Maybe she’s not coming,” Michael shrugged, “New baby.”  
“No, we’re here,” Karen Wilson said, shuffling up the stairs, baby in one arm, holding her son Denny’s hand with the other, “These things never start on time. They have to talk… S-H-I-T first.”  
“... We can all spell, Mrs. Wilson,” Harry pointed out, awkwardly.  
“... Shh, honey. Maddie, take this,” Karen handed baby Nia over, before taking a seat on the bleachers next to Carla and Christopher, “I am exhausted.”  
“Oh, honey,” Carla chuckled, “If you need to go home and take a nap, I can watch the kids. What do you say, Christopher, want to have a playdate with Denny?”  
“Can we?” The young boy asked,  
“Literally nothing would make me happier,” Karen said, already climbing back to her feet, “Give Hen a kiss for me, I’m going home.”  
“Oh… bye,” Maddie laughed a little, taking the diaper bag from Karen, “Uh, put her car seat in my trunk.”  
“You’re lifesavers,” Karen said over her shoulder, already walking away.

“Oh, she’s so cute,” A voice said, a blonde woman sitting next to Maddie, “How old is she?”  
“Uh… I’m not sure. Baby age?” Maddie cringed at her own words, “The nurse in me is cursing myself for that answer, but I just got off work and now I have to watch my boyfriend and my brother in this silly game.”  
“Well, she’s beautiful,” The woman extended her hand to Maddie, “I’m Grace. I work at the hospital. My boyfriend is also in this game. I’m a little worried he’s going to break something.”  
“They’re really amped up for this,” Maddie nodded, “Which one’s yours?”  
“Uh… right there. Nolan,” Grace pointed toward one of the cops, with the name ‘Nolan’ on the back of his jersey.  
“Oh, a cop? Gross,” Maddie said, teasingly, “Mine are on the other side. Buckley and… Han, right there. And Nia’s mom is right there, Wilson.”  
“Oh, wow, I guess it’s true what they say. Firefighters are like family.”  
“The 118 is, for sure,” Maddie nodded, “We’re a family of first responders. Nash is the reluctant dad… if you look over to the cops, Grant? The mom. Back over to the firefighters, Han and Wilson are like the older twins, who mock the baby, Buck, mercilessly. Me, I’m a 9-1-1 dispatcher. I’m almost like an outsider, but I’m dating Han and Buck is my little brother, so I’m one of them. And Diaz, I’m pretty sure he’s dating my brother. Emotionally, at least. We’re just a little family.”  
“That’s so cute,” Grace said, in awe, “Wow. I don’t really know any of John’s co-workers… except Nyla. We did an awkward double date with her and her ex husband.”  
“We’re really vibing right now, huh?” Maddie asked, with a little laugh, “Fast friends, even if we are on opposite sides of this baseball war.”

“Speaking of…” Grace looked out to the field, where the two teams were just standing on opposite sides of the fields, not doing anything, “... I’ve never been to one of these things, when do they usually start?”  
“Let me find out,” Maddie stood up, baby in arm, and walked over to the gate separating players from fans, “Babe! When are you gonna start the sportsball game!?”  
“Uh, I’m not sure, my love!” Chimney shouted back, “Whenever these pigs are ready to get slaughtered!”  
“Ouch,” Grace said, laughing quietly.  
“... I have literally never been more attracted to him,” Maddie said, moving to sit back down, “I’m gonna put a baby in him later.”

\---

Eventually, the game began. There was lots of ball throwing, and bat swinging, and other sports stuff that I, a lesbian, in the 21st century, don’t know how works. Catch me pretending I know what baseball is. 

“Woo! You look great, babe!” Wesley shouted to Angela, who was up to the bat swingy place, she was wearing the little baseball hat you see people wear in baseball. Angela, in turn, shot her fiance a little smirk before hitting the ball and doing a really good job. It went really far, and Bobby had to chase after it, long enough for her to run home. Not her home, the sportsball home.  
“Come on, Bobby!” Harry shouted at his step-father, “Hurry, hurry, hurry!”  
“Don’t cheer for Bobby! Cheer for Mom!” May said, elbowing her younger brother, “Do a bad job, Bobby! Drop the ball!”  
“I agree!” Wesley shouted, “Drop the ball, Bobby!”  
The fire captain glared up into the stands as he ran back with the ball.  
“Do not drop the ball, Bobby!” Maddie said, loudly, “Do not ruin this for us!”  
“Boo!” Grace shouted, “Trip and fall! It’s fine if you get hurt, I’m a doctor! But first, do trip and fall!”  
(I think this is how sports works)  
“Dad, you have to throw better than that!” Christopher shouted at Eddie.  
“I’m doing my best!” Eddie said, “I didn’t even know about this game three hours ago!”  
“That’s not an excuse!” Carla called back, “Throw it out of the park, or however that works!”  
“Yea, Eddie, throw it out of the park!” Buck agreed, from where he stood at, I don’t know, second base or something. 

-Montage Time Jump Thing-

As Lucy Chen tried to hit the ball, the bat went flying from her hands. Apparently, she didn’t know how to sportsball very well.  
“Nice hands,” Buck teased, from across the field, he was at the throw-y spot now, throwing the ball.  
“Nice legs,” Lucy shot back, sending a wink in his direction, “... Can I have a new bat?”  
“Focus, Boot!” Tim shouted, as Denny ran out into the field to bring her another bat, “Eyes on the prize!”  
“My eyes are on the prize! This guy’s ass!” Lucy said, motioning towards Buck.  
“Throw the game and maybe you can come back to my place--”  
“Buck! Stop prostituting yourself!” Chimney shouted, from, I don’t know… left field. I think that’s a sports thing.  
“Just… throw the ball thingy!” Lucy shouted, taking a sportsball stance.  
Each time Buck threw a ball in her direction, Lucy screamed in horror and jumped out of the way, in an attempt not to get hit.  
“Strike Three!” Hen shouted, she was the person who did that thing, I don’t know what they’re called.  
“... Why do we let the rookies play?” Harper groaned. 

-Montage Time Jump Thing-

Uh, I don’t know anything else about this sport. Station 118 won, because I am biased, even though I said I wasn’t at the beginning of this chapter. I lied.  
“You don’t mess with tradition, baby,” Buck teased the police, with that little smirk of his, “And traditionally, we kick your ass!”  
“... I hate this guy,” Tim said, “I hate him, I’m going to punch his face in.”  
“Don’t punch his face in,” Angela said, grabbing Tim’s balled up fist, “We’ll get our revenge when someone tries to kill him, and the cops coincidentally don’t make it in time.”

“I hope you know I still love you, even if you did just lose by fifteen points,” Bobby said to his wife, smugly. I think there are points in this game, I don’t know.  
“Uh, you’re gonna be sleeping on the couch if you don’t become a gracious winner.” 

“This is your fault,” Nyla told her boot, “Mr. Sensitive. Did you really have to give that guy a therapy session instead of catching the ball!?”  
“Yes,” Nolan said, “I never pass up on a teachable moment. He’s got a kid. I remember what Henry was like at that age--”  
“Stop talking to me.”

“Good game, good game,” Jackson said, shaking Chimney’s hand.  
“You’re not upset that we kicked your ass?”  
“Nah, my dad was a cop. I’ve been to more of these games than I can count, and for some reason, you firefighters always win.”  
“It’s our charming, good looks. Everybody loves a firefighter,” Chim laughed.

“Let’s go drink!” Buck said, “Losers buy! What do say, Eddie? Wanna go get drunk?”  
“I wish. It’s past Christopher’s bedtime, I gotta get him home.”  
“Yea,” Bobby checked his watch, “May wants to go college hunting tomorrow, so you’ll have to count us out, too.”  
“Boo,” Buck bullied his family, “Hen?”  
“Children to get home,” Hen laughed, “Sorry, buddy.”  
“... Maddie and Chim? Don’t make me go drinking with cops alone!”  
“Uh… what do you say?” Maddie asked, looking up at her boyfriend.  
“... One drink?”  
“One drink,” Maddie nodded.  
“... Buzzkills.”

“I’ll go drinking with you,” Lucy said, rushing to Buck’s side, “Angela. We’ll go drinking with him!”  
“I… I wanna go home, though,” Angela groaned.  
“Don’t make me pull the serial killer slash being buried alive card!” She threatened, “I can’t go on a date alone, are you crazy!?”  
“... Can’t you make Tim take you?”  
“Are you kidding? Mr. Buzzkill? I don’t need someone to prevent me from getting laid, I need someone to make sure I don’t get murdered while I get laid.”  
“... I guess I’m going drinking,” Angela said, “Don’t wait up, Wesley. Boot! Drink with us.”  
“Yea, but Sterling--”  
“Your friend, your roommate, if I’m not going home with my man, neither are you. You’re helping me make sure Chen doesn’t get serial killed again.”

“... You got serial killed?” Buck asked, awkwardly.  
“... That’s more of a third date kind of talk.”  
“Or a no date kind of talk,” Tim said, stepping in between them, and turning to Lucy, “Are you sure you want to do this? I can smash his face in and drive you home.”  
“I… want to,” Lucy said, “But thank you. I appreciate you looking out for me.”  
Tim nodded and grabbed Buck’s wallet from his pocket. He opened it up and pulled out his ID, quickly memorizing his address, “Evan Buckley, twenty-seven years old, if you hurt her, I will come for you. I will kill you and bury you where no one will ever find you. I’m a cop. I know all of the good hiding spots. And no one will come looking for you, because I have influence over every cop in Los Angeles. If I see as much as a hair out of place on her head, I am going to destroy you.”  
“... Cool, cool, love this guy’s vibes…” Buck nodded,  
“Tim,” Lucy whined.  
“Have fun,” He said, before turning around and walking away.  
“... So embarrassing. I’m sorry,” Lucy told Buck, “He’s a little over protective. Because of the whole serial killer slash being buried alive thing. Also, if tonight does go in the sex direction, I will be bringing Angela and Jackson with me, just in case, like, you try to serial kill and bury me alive.”  
“That seems reasonable,” Buck nodded. 

“Let’s go drink!” Maddie shouted, “And for the record… I was kidnapped once, too. Let’s share war stories, walk with me.”


End file.
